mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Space (Mobile)
Under the codename Vandal, Karrie Norton has been sent to the Government Sector on a sabotage mission by the Church of Unitology for purposes unknown to herself. She is directed to destroy power boxes in certain rooms, cutting off communication to certain parts of the station. Afterward, the first onset of Necromorphs begin to appear and Norton is told to head to a tram. On her way there Daina Le Guin tells her that she has unleashed the Necromorph infection on the Sprawl and that her death will be glorious. Norton swears the Church will pay once she tells the government what they did. Hans Tiedemann tracks the sabotage to her RIG and orders her to restore the quarantine seals. After doing so, Norton has to move through the Government Sector underbelly to get to the Titan Mines. Tyler Radikov, Norton’s support on the mission, contacts her and explains that he was unaware of the Church’s intentions. After questioning Tyler about the Necromorphs, Norton decides to work with him to escape. During her efforts to repair the damage she caused, Norton begins hallucinating from the influence of the Marker. With directions from Director Tiedemann and Tyler, Norton receives the task to lock down the doors to the station. In order to do so she must travel on several tram stations while moving about different sectors and sluices of the Water Processing. She undergoes multiple lockdowns and ambushes while on this mission. When Norton arrives, she is suspicious of Tyler. She asks him why she should shut off the power to the seals. Tyler responds by saying that by doing this, it will trigger all emergency seals and will protect the Public Sector. Norton believes Tyler and shuts off the power. Once again, Norton is betrayed by the Church; Tyler lied to her, she simply ensured the Necromorph outbreak into the Public Sector. Under Director Tiedemann's orders, journeys back to the Titan shard to halt unusual overheating within the station’s core. Tiedemann tells her that if she doesn't fix the core it will destroy the entire station. As she travels through the Titan Shard she encounters areas covered with the Corruption, enhanced Necromorphs forms and is forced to fight off Brutes in enclosed spaces. After fighting off the last Brute, back enhanced Slashers, Pregnants, and Exploders, she must "Face Her Fears". Norton experiences hallucinations of a white Marker in the desert. The course of her travels takes her outside the station on spacewalk to activate several panels. When Norton finally reaches the core she heads down to the bottom to uncover the problem of the core's overheating. She records what would her final message for others to find in the eventuality of her demise, hoping that her efforts would be enough to set things right. When Norton reaches the core she finds a large Necromorph wrapped around its structure. Near the end of the battle with the creature, Norton is wounded when it tries to pull her down below the core. Norton, now without her helmet, manages to escape. Too injured to move, she slumps down to the ground. She attempts to hail help from Tiedemann with news that she was successful in her mission; she receives no answer. Tyler reports to his superiors that the Necromorph outbreak was a success. Some time after Norton’s battle, only her helmet and a trail of blood leading away from the power core remain. Category:Dead Space Category:Video Game Category:Horror